Music and Insults
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: Or: How Ryou Bakura Embarassed Marik in front of the Yu- Gi-Oh Cast. What would happen if Marik Ishtar had a Mp3? In my mind something like this happens...


_Music... And Insults_

A/N: _What's this?_ I don't even-

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does, if I did, there would be more Ryou :3

* * *

-_Actually_, I've been really influenced by American music.- Marik said staring at the blank screen of his turned-off Mp3.

_-Oh, really? - Jounouchi asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

_-_Yes, I've been listening to good ol' rock...

-He also listens to Lady GaGa- Ryou said, interrupting the Egyptian_._

_-Seriously? -_ Jounouchi asked, arching an eyebrow.

-Yes. _But!_ I've been listening to the things Yuugi, Ryou and Tristan have been recommending me.

-He, _apparently_, also listened to Anzu.

-Why do you say that Ryou?

-You can't hide the fact you have _Miley Cyrus _on your Mp3.

Jounouchi laughed out loud with Ryou's sincerity.

_Really out loud.  
_  
-Miley Cyrus? You _got_ to be kiddin'!

The Egyptian stared at Ryou, hissing the words:

-I _told_ you _not_ to tell anybody!

-Well, you told them I had a _bloody_ Selena Gomez song in mine. So accept the consequences!

-Yeah, _but-!_

-Be_ grateful_ I did not talk about that one time you started to fan girl, over _bloody_ Justin Beiber... well, before you knew it was a boy.

-Someone with that high-pitched tone for a voice, as far as I know, has _got_ to be a girl!

-Not in _this_ country.

-Well, yeah! But...

-_But?_

-_Oh_, you know what I mean!

-I really do not...

-Well; at least I don't have covers from _Glee Cast_!

-Hey! Shut your bloody mouth! At least I know the difference between Rihanna and Beyoncé!

-... _You had to bring that up, didn't you_?

-Yes. Apparently, seeing you, dancing to _'Only Girl (in the World)_' is not bad enough! Oh... wait, there was that time with _'Sexy and I Know It'_

-_At least_, I know how to dance!

-At least I don't try to be all bad-ass while singing _'We Found Love'_...

-You can't be bad-ass when listening to Skillet.

-... Where the bloody hell did that came from?

-It's a _Christian_ band, you knew that? Of course you didn't...

-I did know, I couldn't care less… _'Lucy'_ reminds me of someone...

-And _'Falling inside the Black'_ so _totally_, reminds you of Bakura-

-_'I Kissed a Boy'_ reminds _you_ of Bakura.

-Hey! I _never_ kissed that albino freak!'

-You haven't kissed a girl either!

-I... have!

-_Your sister doesn't count..._

-...

-...

Jounouchi could only stare amused. He held his laughs, biting his lips. If someone, even, dared to go into the room, they could have sworn it was bleeding. He could only feel the tension of the last comment. And he thought for a moment if he, needed to say something. Until he could see the Egyptian opening his mouth, flustered, ready to answer anytime. And he did:

-You haven't kissed a girl either! And _Yuugi_ doesn't count.

-Kissing the mirror doesn't count either, you know?

-_Oh!_ Because you saw me _one time_!

-You kiss it while listening to _'Untouched_'... How could I _not_ notice?

-... I have low self-esteem, ok?*

-Yeah,_ I noticed_. Either way, you're keen on listening to _everyone_ that wants you to hear a song.

-_What do you mean_?

-You listen to the same things _Ootogi_ does...

-_So_...?

-I do not believe you're keen on listening to _'Bringin' Sexy Back'_, since it's the only song he listens to!

-_Hey!_ - Ootogi stormed into the room -That's a nice song!

Joey walked over to him and mumbled in his ear:

-_Shut up_.

-Why? - the arriver asked as he could vaguely heard comments -something about Christina Aguilera- that tickled in the back of his mind.

-Just shut up and lis'en!

-Oh! And you're saying that trying to _imitate her_ is quite the best thing to do? Marik, people don't like to listen to failed attempts of her when that someone is showering!

-Oh! I sound way better than when _you_ attempted Adele!

-Hey! You know better than anyone I _can't_ reach high-pitch!

-Which is really weird! If you only listened to your voice!

-Blame that to the _Japanese dubbers_! And at least I don't make up the lyrics!

-... Don't you _dare_ to talk about that time we were on the karaoke!

-Don't pretend you didn't make up the lyrics to _'Sweet Scape'_!

The shouting was so loud... Jounouchi didn't see the other people entering the room.

-What the hell is going on here? - Asked a very freaked out Yuugi, followed by Ishizu, Honda and Anzu.

Jounouchi just placed his index finger in front of his lips.

-I could have sworn you were drunk!

-I could have sworn you had a brain!

-I could have sworn you were _flirting _with the bartender!

Ishizu couldn't help to face palm: "_Oh dear Ra..."  
_  
-I could have sworn you were wearing _b*tch_ boots!

-... _You borrowed me those boots._ Besides, I could have sworn I listened to you singing Shakira's _'She Wolf'_!

-I could have sworn someone_ paid you_ to wear a_ dress_! And a pink one if I may add!

-Damn hell, you were _pretty_ drunk! You were having hallucinations!

-At least I'm not an emo drinker! You should have seen yourself, sulking in the corner!

-I would rather be depressed than start telling everyone I love them! - he sighed - _Like you did last time_!

-Well, you were talking about a _girl _that night!

Whispers started to be mumbled into everyone's ears. And, since, at that very moment, most of the... _'Yu-Gi-Oh''_ cast was there, it became pretty uncomfortable.

Ryou could only stare into the whispering people, as if it was pretty normal.

But, _seriously_. When you are an albino, that's should be common, right? _Besides_, let's not forget the fact that when people played with you, they fell into comas.

That must have started a bad amount of insulting rumors.

He pretended no one was there, but himself and the Egyptian. He smiled vaguely and said:

-At least I was talking about a girl...

The Egyptian decided to ignore his comment, and started describing the scene...

-I can still recall your muffled voice, when I started to look at you. Damn, I wasn't that drunk when it happened! You were, just about, to cry.

-And what would be so important about a g-

-"Oh~! Amane! Won't you please come back?"

That was it. He froze in that same moment. That name...

"Bloody hell" Jounouchi thought...

-Maybe she left you for a really good reason. I mean, just look at-... Bakura?

He still had a blank face. Emotionless. Just as always.

And he started laughing...

He laughed, his voice bitterly escaped from his dry throat. He could only bend down, holding his stomach. His platinum hair, falling over his features... Muffled hiccups escaped between the laughs.

The air in the room was heavy. Heavier than the first time Marik's Yami came out...

And, finally he raised his face, letting Marik stare into his brown and sad eyes...

-I-I thought I was finally over it...

-What? Of course you're not-!

-But, well- he, un-characteristically interrupted - I believe losing a bloody sister hurts more than anything... It's weird that mother's lost was less painful. And being separated from dad, well, that really doesn't affect me. But if should affect you. Now I have a good reason to tell you I know your secret.

-W-what secret?

-I know for a fact that your tan is fake.

-What? My tan is NOT fake!

-Yes, it is. It's almost as fake as you pretending you are straight.

-Oh... you didn't go there!

-Oh, you didn't even know who Amane was. I can go wherever I want.

-Hey! Talking about sexual orientations! You're the one listening to Katy Perry!

-I'm pretty much sure I can say I like girls.

-Yes, you look like one.

-Look who is talking! At least I do not wear earrings!

-At least I have ears!

-Marik, it's impossible I don't have ears! How the bloody hell am I supposed to hear the stupid things you are saying if I did not have them? Besides! You're the one wearing a midriff! A violet midriff!

-At least I have a sense of fashion.

-At least I'm not an Adam's Lambert want to-be.

Silence filled the room... _again_. The Egyptian was in-shock.

-_Say what?_

* * *

_Ok. This is pointless. But I was trying to cheer myself up, and I had fun writing it. I didn't mean to bash any of the artists. I actually like them. Or I don't have **anything against them. ** This all started, because music is like a freaking drug. And I wanted to try something new. I wanted to try something that wasn't angsty. (Though in some point it turns to angst, it becomes happy again.) I'd really like to know if I must... stop with humor, or if I should continue with it. Being sincere enough. I laughed. About the thing with the tan... I don't know who said it first. But I'd like them to know I've always found it hilarious~ About the thing with the self-steem. I was actually doing to use it for Ryou... But... As I was writing, I didn't knew how to continue, and I had previously written that line. So the last dialogue was Ryou's, and since the spaces join in Document Manager... there was suddenly Marik saying he had low self-esteem. I laughed so hard, my sister could only stare at me.  
They seem to have more of a YGO : TAS personality. But it's only because Little Kuriboh is back in Youtube!  
Yeah baby!  
So... I've been... influenced by his humor. Seriously._

If you were to find any grammatical error, would you, pretty please, tell me~? :3 Ryou will give you a hug if you do~!

So, how do you see my first attempt in humor? Do I need to burn it? Or is it deccent?

You tell me.

Sincerely Yours:

C.C. Cr0ss.


End file.
